This is the Story of Luffy
by Princess-Boba
Summary: Look at that smile, any guy would fall for that. And apparently one did. But Ace is about to find out more behind this smile of the One Piece High School's angel. Warning fem!Luffy
1. This is a story of a Girl

**Be warned: A really OOC Luffy, (because she is a FEMALE – so haters were told beforehand), LuffyxAce, and AU (it in the modern world)**

**Also this is told in Ace's POV**

* * *

_Look at her smiling. Gosh, she look so beautiful._

"Ace. Ace. ACE. ACEEEEE!" "Ah!" And next thing you know I am on the floor.

"What is it Thatch?" I sneered at him.

"Well excuse me for waking you up from your daydream, but we were wondering if you wanted to hang later?" (Excuse this lame thing, but I'm not a guy. So...)

"Hm, sure." I turn back to look at Luffy.

_I'm mean look at this angel. With that scar under her eye, makes her look like a cute devilish angel. Her short pixie cut hair, look so soft, I want to run my hand through it. And find the tangles and untangle it for her (Cause I know Luffy, and Luffy wouldn't be Luffy without tangles). The red cardigan. Red really suits her._

"Ace," someone waves their hand in front of me.

I follow this hand, that is attach to someone with a dark blue jacket, to a blond hair boy, named Sabo.

"Oh, hey Sabo." "Still looking at Luffy?" He questions me. "You should really ask her out. Before someone else does."

I turn towards him and glare at him. He shakes his head, and I began to look around the room.

_Well, who would want to ask her out? I mean she really cute and funny, and anyone would want to ask her. But they should now she is mine. Mine! Hey, what about swirly brows over there. Always kissing up to her ass. But then again, he does that to all the girls. Hm, maybe green head. Wait. What did they call him? Seaweed, grass... oh I got it, Moss head. Or what about that dude with the fuzzy hat? His name was something like justice or judge, something along those line. What about red hair freak? He look like he is crushing on her as well..._

"Ace, are you alright?"

"Who do you think you are.." _Interrupting me while I try to find all my rivals? Oh wait its the angel herself!_

"Uhhh, I'm fine." I feel my cheeks heat up.

_Can't believe I scream at her._

"Hey, you want to hang with us later?" I asked. "Hm, maybe. I need to ask Gramps." She answer. "Oh, okay, will be hanging at Sabaody parks."

**~After School, Ace is on his way to Sabaody Parks. And what lies ahead is Luffy!~**

_Look it Luffy. Thank you god for giving us a beautiful crying angel... Wait, what. Crying?_

"LUFFY!" I called out.

Her face is full of shocked. But all I could noticed were the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Ace." She softly answered.

* * *

**And I am ending it here. Well, I hope you guys like the story, and I really hope my writing skills get better.**

**Edited 11/28/14 **

**Can't believe this year is almost ending (just noticed the date. Hey it's the breaks, I'm too lazy to check the date). Anyway I was just revising this. If you didn't check my profile, I had a problem with my old laptop. As you can tell, I got me a new one. Thank you parents (even though sometimes I hate your guts, but I love you as well). Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon, because it is literally overdue.**


	2. Who Cried

**Let me tell you the truth about this story. I'm literally just doing this on whim. So I have no planning of whatsoever. Hahahaha(nervous laughing), so... Hope you still like the story and I am ashamed of my horrible habits.**

**Also this title of the chapter(since the whole thing won't fit) is Who Cried A River And Drowned The Whole World.**

**Now you can read.**

* * *

_Luffy's crying? Why is she crying!?_

"ACE!" She burst into even more tears. And now she's on the ground crying my name out. Not something I wanted to happen… unless those tears were happy tears, but they are not.

I look around hoping no one was around or watching. Just my luck, people started actually started to gather around. Some start to look at me questioningly and others are glaring.

_I should probably do something about this. Don't want anybody getting the wrong idea. Oh, the rumors._

"Luffy," I whisper into her ears, "Let me take you somewhere, where no one will bother us. Is that alright with you?"

Having already calm down to sniffles, she nods. I gently grab on to her arm and started to pull her to my home.

* * *

**Ace's Home**

"Ah… You can go to the restroom if you want?" Nods. "It down that hallway and to the right."

I started to pace around on my wooden floor for a minute. Then I decided to sit down on my orange couch.

_Ah...Such a comfy couch. I should probably tell the guys that I'm not going to Sabaody Parks with them._

I pulled out my phone and started to type right away.

**Ace: _Sorry Thatch, but something came up and I can't go to Sabaody Parks with you :/_**

**Thatch: _It all good. I understand. Just more fun for me XP_**

_That bastard!_

Just as I close my phone, Luffy pops out. Her face is all red and bloated from crying, but she still look like an angel to me.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm-m-m sorry... you had to miss... Sabaody Parks... because of me." Her voice started to crack and shake. There were also tears in her eyes, threatening to fall any minute now. Her hands were clenching the bottom of her shirt.

_Oh no, she's about to cry. Yet she looks so adorable. Think Ace. It time to prove Sabo and Marco you do have a brain._

"Haha… No worries. It's not like it's going anywhere." I smiled hoping it will comfort her. Well, I was wrong. She let out a whimper and she looks like a kicked puppy.

_Maybe they are right, I don't have a brain. But then again, how could I be thinking to myself. I do have a brain. Beat that!_

"No, it's m-m-m-my fault... y-y-you-u... c-c-c-an't go now... It's-s-s-s... a-a-always-s my fault!" And now Luffy's crying again.

_Okay, okay I don't have a brain, so please help me!_

"It's-s-s... m-m-my fault-t... th-th-that... M-Mom's not there anymore... It's-s... m-m-my fault... D-Dad won't... s-s-stay with me-eeeeeee..." Even though it sounded like she was whining, she wasn't. She was whispering to herself. Like a reminder. Like someone had told her these things, over and over again. And then finally, she started to believe those words.

_How could someone say that? My angel doesn't deserve this!_

And for another hour, all you can hear is the cries of a girl's despair and the mind of an angry, yet distressed boy.

* * *

**Sorry I write so short and it's about time I wrote the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you still like this story. Also sorry if you don't like the way I had wrote Luffy's talking as she cries.**


	3. Looking sad in photos

**The full title of this chapter would be, And while she looked so sad in photographs.**

* * *

**Still at Ace's home**

_Dang, it's already 5 o'clock, I think it's time I took her home._

I looked to the side of me and see Luffy still crying. Her body all curl up in a ball.

"Luffy, Luffy," I shake her. Luffy's head move up and questions me with her teary eyes.

"I think it will be best if we brought you home." She just nods her head and gets up.

* * *

**Outside**

"I'm sorry Ace for staying so long. And now you have to take me home too." Luffy says this, with her hands at her back and she shyly looks at the ground. Her face is all red as well, but I couldn't tell if she was blushing or because of her crying for so many hours.

_Man, she looks so cute like that. I just want to hug her. Oh, wait she's apologizing. What should I say? It needs to be cool or something smart... Ahhh! I think she's asking me a question but I wasn't listening._

Luffy's big owl like eyes stares me down, just waiting for an answer.

"Um... what did you ask me?"

Bringing her head down, which causes her tangled hair to cover her face like curtains, she quietly ask, "Do you want to come inside?"

_That was really fast. Could have sworn we only walked like two blocks! _I look around, just to notice that we actually live in the same neighborhood. _That's weird. How come I never notice? Oh well, at least I can see my beloved angel whenever I walk near(past) here._

"Yes I would like that, Luffy." _Yes, I get to go inside! I wonder if I'm the first guy she brought home. Either way, I get to see my angel's home. Bet Thatch didn't see that coming. Who's awesome? I am._

"Ace, aren't you coming?" And I see Luffy at the door just waiting for me.

"Uh... Yeah." I quickly sprint to where to the door. _Stupid me, acting stupid in front of Luffy._

* * *

**Inside of Luffy's Lovely home**

"It seems like nobody is home. Well, I need to go change. You can make yourself at home." I noticed that Luffy doesn't even seem surprised that nobody was home.

_Interesting. Maybe her parents are usually out. Ah, what to do, what to do?_

I started to look around the house. Surprisingly, there isn't much stuff around here. The kitchen had an oven, big fridge (_Well, she does eat a lot. Just a unique attribute that my cute angel has.)_, a sink, etc. Everything l kitchen usually has.

Her living room has a couch, one of those old box-like TV, a table with chairs. _Oh wait, what that?_ I head my way to the shelf. Instead of books, they held albums, videos, anything physical that is able to capture a moment. _Hey this album says baby. _I pull that one out. I went to her green couch to view the picture there.

_Aw, she look so cute. And that smile..._ Flip._ Ooo that outfit was cute to._ Keeps flipping._ She look like a princess in that one._ Flips to the last page._ Darn, that was all._

I got up and went to the shelf again. I found another album. It was 10 times bigger than the baby album. _Weird, this one has no label. _I grabbed it and went back to the couch.

Opening the album, the first thing I see was a old picture of a man and a woman. _I think these are her parents. _The lady had long black hair, that past her shoulders. Her face was round and had big blue eyes. _I guess Luffy got her looks from her mom. _When I looked at Luffy's father, he had a stern face. Compare to the mom's be grin, the dad's lips were straight. If you look closer, you could see it curve at the edges. Of course he had to have dark brown piercing eyes. _Well, Luffy has the same eye color as her dad. And he looks scary._

As I keep flipping, I saw many pictures of Luffy's parent. There's was some at the beach, the zoo, wedding, and many other fun places. _Oh look, Luffy's mom is pregnant. I guess Luffy is about to appear._ There was a few more of Luffy's mom stomach getting bigger. The the next page shows a toddler looking Luffy, all dress up and smiling so big it takes up half her face, with her dad. And several more pictures of Luffy with her dad. _Maybe the mom is the one taking the pictures. _Was the excuse I gave myself. The next page was pictures of Luffy, about ages five or six. Her dad wasn't present anymore. Her smile got a little bit smaller.

I started flipping through fast, as if it was a flip book. In a way, it was like a flip book. Each passing pages, as Luffy grew bigger (and more beautiful) her smiles were growing smaller. The I stop at one, where her smile was big again. Only you can tell this wasn't like a real smile. And her eyes just look so sad and tired. _What happened? Where are Luffy's parent? Well, I can tell they are gone, but why?_

I kept of flipping, and just watch as she continue this happy facade. I stopped at another picture. This time you can clearly see how fake her smile was. And tears were rolling down her face. _What's going on?_

I heard a door opening, so I immediately look up to see Luffy looking at me with big, wide open eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys like this and I tried to write more this time as well. Thanks for those who followed and favorite the story, I really appreciate knowing that you guys actually look forward to this story. I just feel bad you have to endure my crappy writing and laziness of not working on this story. **


End file.
